Travelers frequently utilize World Wide Web (the “Web”) sites to assist them with travel planning One of the most common uses of such Web sites is in identifying a driving route between a starting location and an ending location. Using such a site, a user provides the identities of the starting and ending locations. In turn, the Web site computes the shortest travel route between the two locations and provides the identified travel route to the user. Alternately, the Web site might compute the fastest travel route between the two locations using criteria such as whether the possible travel routes include highways, the speed limit for the roads on possible routes, and other factors.
Many travelers are only interested in the shortest or fastest travel route between two locations. Some travelers, however, are interested in learning about locations of interest that are on or near the shortest or fastest travel route between two locations. This type of traveler might be interested in learning about an alternative travel route that takes longer to drive than the shortest or fastest travel route if the alternative travel route includes locations of interest. Unfortunately, current Web sites and software-based travel tools do not provide such functionality. As a result, it can be difficult for travelers to identify locations of interest on or near a shortest or fastest travel route between two locations.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.